


Good Mornings

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Wrench decides to wake Marcus up.(This fic is not new, I am moving it over from tumblr. Thought I already had!)





	Good Mornings

Wrench rolled onto his side, running his fingers down over Marcus hip as the other slept. He leaned in, kissing the hipster’s shoulder while his fingers slipped into the other’s boxers. His hand brushed over the hipster’s rear.

“Morning to you too, Wrench,” Marcus mumbled, sleep still heavy in his voice but he was quickly waking up. He was laying with his back to the punk and he shifted his hips a little, giving Wrench better access. It certainly wasn’t a bad way to wake.

Wrench chuckled. He wasn’t wearing his mask as his lips moved further along the hipster’s shoulder towards his neck. He squeezed Marcus’s rear before his finger slipped back out and moved to Marcus’s hip. “Morning.”

The small talk fell away as Marcus shifted his hips again, letting Wrench tug down his boxers and he aided in kicking them off completely. His skin was heating up as the punk’s tattooed hand slid up the front of his inner thigh. 

Wrench smirked against Marcus’s shoulder, nipping lightly at the bare skin. He pushed the other onto his stomach, wasting no time as his lips moved down Marcus spine. He paused at the base, pressing a kiss into the smooth curve. His hands kneaded Marcus’s hips before sliding down over the hipster’s rear.

Marcus relaxed against the bed as Wrench’s lips moved over him, a content sigh leaving his lips. A shiver passed through him as Wrench went lower. His cock stirred beneath him, already starting to get hard.

The punk spread Marcus’s cheeks, continuing his movement down and teased his tongue over Marcus’s tight ring of muscles, smirking as he heard the hipster’s breath catch. His hands squeezed Marcus’s rear again before sliding down his thighs.

The hipster pushed himself up onto one arm, his other flew back into Wrench’s hair. “Fuck,” he breathed out lowly, shuddering as Wrench’s slick tongue slid into him. He shuddered, the coils of arousal growing in his abdomen. If he wasn’t hard before, he was now. He let out a slow, shaky breath. 

Wrench began with an erratic pace, moving his tongue in and out of his boyfriend in alternating speeds. His hands slid back up Marcus’s thighs and over the hipster’s cheeks again, spreading them as his tongue moved.

Marcus gasped, his head dropping down between his arms. One hand still in Wrench’s hair as his free hand fisted the sheets. He trembled, his eyes were shut, lips parted as soft, breathy groans escaped them. “Wrench, oh fuck yes.”

Wrench ran his hands up Marcus’s inner thighs. He loved Marcus’s fingers in his hair, tugging at the sensitive strands every time he did something particularly pleasing. He gripped Marcus’s hips and pulled up making Marcus move up onto his knees so his hand slid between the hipster’s thighs.

Marcus head turned, burying into his own arm. “Oh god,” he groaned out lowly when Wrench’s hand was on his cock and that tongue still moving inside of him. He felt the tightening pressure in the pit of his stomach, the growing pleasure.

Wrench felt Marcus’s body involuntarily clenching and he knew the hipster wasn’t going to last. He ran his hand over Marcus’s scrotum before pressing the digits against his perineum, pressing his fingers in and massaging the skin.

Marcus groaned loudly. He felt himself teetering on the edge, the pressure building like a tight coil in his lower abdomen and he was so close. He cursed as he felt himself slipping and suddenly his body flooding with heat as he came, releasing onto the sheets below.

Wrench helped Marcus ride out his orgasm until the other was spent. He pulled away and moved back up the bed, pulling the hipster down against him. “That didn’t last long.”

“Man, shut the hell up,” Marcus replied, his breathing still irregular as he slowly came down from his high, but he chuckled. “Definitely a good morning,

“Oh, it’s not over yet.”


End file.
